They all want him(Boy only want him)
by vanessa.kinghuynh
Summary: Nearly everyone from the Arcobaleno, Varia, Millefore, Kokuyo. Guardian and Primo Guardians all have a crush on Tsuna and want him for themselves. They try to get closer to him but other people are always in the way. And what happens when one day when all of them go on holiday and they go to the beach? Warning: Yaoi, All27, perverting, strangers try to rape
1. Chapter 1

**Vanessa: Hi guys it's been so long. Anyway I have been watching this anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I have decided to type a story about it. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and first yaoi story so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy and Lambo is an 16 year old just like the other guardians. I am also not including Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and I-pin in this story so sorry. **

**(In Adult form) Arcobaleno Age: 18**

**Varia, Millefore, Kokuyo and Guardians Age: 16 or 17**

**Primo Guardians Age: 20**

**Summary: Nearly everyone from the Arcobaleno, Varia, Millefore, Kokuyo. Guardian and Primo Guardians all have a crush on Tsuna and want him for themselves. They try to get closer to him but other people are always in the way. And what happens when one day when all of them go on holiday and they go to the beach? Warning: Yaoi, All27, perverting, strangers try to rape **

* * *

**They all want him(Boys only want him): Chapter1**

Tsuna was a boy people wanted. Not only for his good looks but for how he brings light into their life. All of Tsuna guardians and I mean **all** loved Tsuna but couldn't say it to him. Even every member from Varia, Millefore, Kokuyo, Guardians, Primo Guardians( apart from Giotto) and Arcobaleno(Apart from Lal, Luce and Uni) all loved Tsuna and wanted him for themselves. Even people from Tsuna's School wanted him for themselves which got him Fan boys. Since Tsuna become the Vongola boss he moved into the Vongola house (Mansion) along with the families I said. In the morning Tsuna would wake them up as they still go to school. Since they are 16 or 17.

"(Yawn) It's Monday best to make breakfast. " Tsuna said as he got out of bed and got some clean clothes for today. He made his way to the baths because everyone(Female and Male are separate) had to share in a **huge **bath which can fit about 15 people. He reached the elevator and pressed level 5. As it went up it stopped on 3rd floor, all the Arcobaleno entered all holding some clean clothes.

"Can you please press level 5 Tsuna-kun?" Uni asked as faced. he turned to her face her and said "It's already pressed I was going to that floor too." As he finished speaking it opened on that level. They all went out and went different ways. Uni, Luce and Lal went left to the female baths as, Tsuna, Reborn, Colonnello, Mammon, Fon, Verde and Skull went right to the male baths. As they entered the locker room they put their clothes away in their locker and grabbed a towel go to the male's baths. Colonnello, Fon, Verde and Reborn were already in as they went are head. Tsuna, Mammon and Skull went in after, towel still on. Verde was on his water proof laptop, Reborn and Colonnello were splashing each other, Fon and Skull relaxing and Tsuna and Mammon betting on who would win. After a couple of minutes Reborn won and Colonnello lost.

"Verde what are you doing on you laptop?" Tsuna asked Verde as he tried to look at the screen. Lucky Verde saw that and moved the laptop so he couldn't see the screen.

"I am working on an experiment." Verde lied as he closed his laptop. He was to say the truth taking picture of Tsuna naked body which he didn't want anybody to find out.

"Oh okay. Anyway I am getting out." Tsuna said as he went out. All of them look at he leave and decided to get ready too.

**8:00am~In the dining room**

Everyone expect Tsuna were in the dining room either arguing or sitting down watching what was happening. The boys argued about who was going to sit next to Tsuna on left and right. At that very moment he came in with two trays on each hand. He put it down on the table and put the plates on pancakes on the table along with the butter and syrup.

"Hope everyone likes pancakes." Tsuna said smiling. All the boys blush or either had a blood nose from it, and Lal, Uni and Luce just watched and thought' Perverts'. As Giotto glared at the boys.

"My dear little brother is going to get eaten by hornier wolfs who god why!" yelled Giotto as the some of the boys glared at him as the other including Tsuna sweat drop at what he said.

**After eating~ 8:15am~ Front of the house**

Everyone from the Varia, Millefore, Kokuyo and Guardians were at the front of the Mansion with their school bag ready to go to school as they only have a week left. All of them got into the limo before be driven to school that was 10 minutes away. Once they arrived they got out and entered the school. they went their separate ways but not before saying goodbye.

**Time Skip~3:05pm~Tsuna classroom**

Tsuna along with a girl from his class were packing up the classroom as it was their turn. Tsuna had a tiring day today as things went crazy.

First Period was Maths which Tsuna had to go up and solve some problems. It was pretty boring and they got homework to do as well.

Second Period was Music which the teacher wanted everyone to pick their favourite and sing it in front of the class. That was a nightmare for Tsuna because all the boys and some yaoi fan girls were recording him (Yaoi fan girls record boys recording and him) from his class and were sending it to their friends.

Third and Fourth were P.E in which we had to change to our sport. We played volleyball with the teams are Boys vs Girls. The boys apart Gokudera and Yamamoto (No one else who lives in the mansion is in his grade) were perverting me when I jumped so that it showed my stomach. When we were changing the boys again were looking at me which end with the change room complete destroyed.

Lunch went smoothly so I had no problem.

Fifth period was so boring, we had English which means we had to hand in are project then just read for the rest of the lesson.

Last period was Self study so Gokudera, Yamamoto and I just talked about random stuff.

"Hey Tsuna-san, What are you going to do on Summer holiday?" Rina asked the girl who was cleaning with me. I just remembered that school finish tomorrow so we have summer holiday after.

"I was thinking of going Mafia Land with everyone else in the mansion and go to the beach and stuff." I said as we just exited the class with our stuff. Rina said goodbye as she went the other direction home as I did the same. Thinking about what to make for dinner.

**Time Skip~ 6:30pm~ After Dinner~ Living room **

**"**Hey guys, what are you going to during Summer holiday?" Tsuna asked as everyone turned their attention towards him. They started thinking but just said 'Nothing' as they went back to doing whatever they were doing. Tsuna pout at the answer and decided to say what he was going to do.

"I was thinking of going to Mafia Land to stay for a while and I also was thinking of bring all of you but if you don't want to-"Tsuna started off but didn't get to finish as **everyone **shouted

"I'LL GO!" all at the same time which just me him sweatdrop. He then nodded his head and told everyone the information.

"We will leave Thursday so pick your stuff early. We will then wait at front of the Mansion where a bus will takes us and our stuff to the boat. After we got on the boat and go to Mafia Land. We will be staying there for 2 weeks ok." Tsuna told everyone as they just nodded. The girls(Luce, Uni and Lal) were thinking about going to the beach as the boys (Not including Tsuna) were thinking about Tsuna in a **GIRLS **swimsuit at the beach.


	2. Arriving to Mafia Land and You can vote

**Vanessa: Hi guys I hope you like my first chapter. Sorry about the mistake. Anyway I forget to say Chrome isn't having a crush on her boss and also she is include but not Bluebell, Giotto went to Italy so he isn't included when I say boys and so is Tsuna so-**

**Tsuna: WHY IS IT THAT THEY WERE IMAGINING ME IN A GIRL'S SWIMSUIT!**

**Vanessa: I did say there was going to be perverting and they are imagining you in it because they are perverts.**

**Reborn: True, Dame- Tsuna I hope you were listening. **

**Tsuna: Epp!(Hide behind Vanessa)**

**Vanessa: Anyway I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. **

**Tsuna: Enjoy!**

* * *

**They all want him(Boys only want him): Chapter 2**

It was now Thursday and everyone was waiting at the front of the mansion waiting for the bus to arrive. The boys not including Tsuna were agreeing about who was going to sit next to Tsuna on the bus as they wanted to sit next to him.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO LETTING YOU SIT NEXT TO JUDDIAME!" Gokudera yelled as he was anger.

"NO WAY TO THE EXTREME AM I LETTING YOU SIT NEXT TO HIM TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei yelled louder making nearly everyone glare at him. As they were glaring the bus pulled up and the driver started to take people's luggage and put it into the storage area. When that was happening Byakuran grabbed Tsuna hand and dragged him into the bus making him seat down next to him which he did. Everyone apart from the girls were shock at what happened thinking 'how dare he do that', glaring at him. Everyone then got on the bus and there were on there to the boat that was waiting for them. During half way through the trip Tsuna fall asleep with his head on Byakuran shoulder making the boys jealously as they become quiet. Some of the boys took photo either keeping it or selling or both.

**10 minutes later~ At the dock~9:10am**

They soon arrived at the dock and got off going to get their luggage. Once that was taken care off the bus driver went over to Tsuna, smirking at him.

"Here my number cutie. Call me anytime, okay." The bus driver whispered seductively into Tsuna ear making him shiver at the voice. He then give the piece of paper to Tsuna and went back to his bus, not noticing the glares he was getting. He soon left and once that happened Xanxus went up to him and ripped the paper before shotting in with his guns turning it to ash.

"Trash, you don't need that." Xanxus said as he put his guns away before looking to Tsuna. Tsuna just blinks and smiles a warm smile that made the boys feel something tighten in their pants.

"Thanks Xanxus." Tsuna said before going to the boat with the girls following him. The boys realise that they were going to be left behind so they went on the boat with their luggage looking for Tsuna.

**25 minutes later~ At Mafia Land~ 9:40am**

They had just got off of the boat and arrived at Mafia Land with all their luggage. They started walking down the path to the hotel which they would be staying at for 2 weeks. As they walked down the path they saw the beach, which made the boys(Not including Tsuna) blush as they walked a bit faster which made some angry.

"STOP WALKING AT THE SAME PACE I AM YAMA-BAKA!" Gokudera yelled angry as always. Yamamoto just laughed it off and continued walking not really caring.

"VOIII! OUT OF THE WAY TRASH!" Squalo yelled on to get hit with a wine bottle which he got made at again. Everyone was about to fight until a beautiful voice stop them for fighting.

"Everyone look the hotel is up ahead come on." Tsuna said as he run to it along with the girls following ignoring the other boys. They then grabbed their luggage and ran up to catch them again. Once inside the saw Tsuna getting some cards and a piece of paper with writing on it. He thanked her before going to the group of boys.

"The girls went to their room which is room 30, floor 2." Tsuna said as he looked at the paper.

"This is the list of the rooms and who is sleeping with who, plus the cards to the room." Tsuna explained as he read the list.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo you are in room 21, floor 2. Fon, Verde, Mammon and Skull room 22, floor 2. G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle room 23, floor 2. Zakuro, Torikabuts, Kikyo and Daisy room 24, floor 2. Xanxus, Squalo, Levi and Lussuira room 25, floor 2. Byakuran, Shoichi, Spanner and Daemon room 26, floor 2. Bel, Fran, Colonnello and Alaude room 27, floor 2. Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro room 28, floor 2. And Hibari-san, Reborn and myself room 29, floor 2." Tsuna said sighing at the end for saying the long list. Nearly everyone groaned at who was in their room and why didn't they get Tsuna, but they accepted it. Tsuna then gave out the cards, one card for each person.

"After putting your luggage away, get your swim suit and your beach stuff and meet at the front of the hotel. If you forget one asked to borrow someone else ok." Tsuna said before going to his room with Reborn and Hibari following.

**10 minutes later~ Tsuna, Hibari and Reborn room~10:00am**

Tsuna was looking for his swimming trunks but couldn't find it, 'I thought I put it into my suitcase' Tsuna thought as he gave up. He then decided to borrow one of the others. 'I can borrow Reborn or Hibari there too big. Maybe one of the girls have one.' Tsuna thought again going tell Hibari and Reborn to go ahead.

"Hibari-san, Reborn you two go ahead and meet with the others I am going to the girls room ok." Tsuna said before getting his towel and beach ball exiting the room. The two just looked at each other before going out to meet the other, holding a towel and the swimming trunks.

**Tsuna POV~ The girls room**

I knocked on the door to their room and waited for it to open. Yuni opened it and welcome me to come in.

"Yuni, do you or one of the girls have a swim suit I could use to go to the beach today?" I asked nervously. She nodded her head and went to her suitcase she looked through into she found one. She gave it to me before saying

"I'll go and get the other girls then we can go and meet with the boys." Yuni said before going into the room again calling the Lal, Luce and Chrome. I decided to look at it the swim suit and saw it was a two piece orange bikini brand new. I looked at it in horror as I blushed mad. Just then the girls came out with their things.

"Yuni this swimsuit is new, I couldn't wear it." I said as I tried to give it back to her.

"You can keep it I have more ok." She said before going to the front of the hotel with the other, me following.

**5 minutes later~ Front of the hotel~ 10:10am**

The boys were waiting for the girls and Tsuna to come down as they were the last one. Just then the girls and Tsuna came out holding their swim suit and beach stuff with them.

"Got everything guys." G asked as the girls and Tsuna, which they nodded. Everyone then started walking to the beach thinking about what to do at it.

* * *

**Vanessa: Okay, everyone you have the chance to vote who you want Tsuna to be with. Votes end 8/12/13 Australian time**

**Here are the choice:**

**TsunaxGokudera **

**TsunaxYamamoto **

**TsunaxRyohei **

**TsunaxAdult Lambo **

**TsunaxHibari**

**TsunaxMukuro**

**TsunaxXanxus**

**TsunaxSqualo**

**TsunaxBel**

**TsunaxFran**

**TsunaxLevi**

**TsunaxLussuira **

**TsunaxReborn**

**TsunaxColonnello**

**TsunaxFon**

**TsunaxVerde**

**TsunaxMammon**

**TsunaxSkull**

**TsunaxG**

**TsunaxAsari**

**TsunaxKnuckle**

**TsunaxLampo**

**TsunaxAlaude**

**TsunaxDaemon**

**TsunaxByakuran**

**TsunaxShoichi**

**TsunaxSpanner**

**TsunaxZakuro**

**TsunaxTorikabuts**

**TsunaxKikyo**

**TsunaxDaisy**


	3. Beach and Kisses

**Vanessa: Hi everyone so this is my 3rd chapter which means that this is your last chance to vote before I close the vote and say the winner. **

**Tsuna: So far TsunaxReborn is winning with a score of 9 votes, which means I am paired with Reborn. (Hide behind Vanessa)**

**Reborn: No need to be so scared. (Smirks evilly) **

**Gokudera: NO ONE WILL HARM JUDDIAME! (Tries to attack Reborn but falls in trap)**

**Reborn: Now then, Vanessa doesn't own KHR. **

**Vanessa and Gokudera: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**They all want him(Boys only): Chapter 3**

They soon arrived at the beach. It wasn't too full of people so it was kind of empty. They started to head to the change room to change into their swim suit. The girls went in the girls room as the boys went into their change room.

**Inside in the boys change room~10:15am **

The boys started to undress and put their swim trunks (Not including Tsuna with the swim trunks part) , as they put their regular clothes into their bag. All the boys but Tsuna was done, so they decided to wait outside.

**Back outside at the beach~10:20am**

The girls already came out and were setting out the volleyball net, as they already set their our things. Just then Tsuna came out holding his bag to his chest trying to cover himself. Daemon then appeared next to him and grabbed the bag showing what his was wearing. Most of the boys had a nosebleed, as other just blush really hard or had lust in their eyes like animals.

"Daemon-san can I have my bag back please." Tsuna asked with his hands out in front of him hoping to get it. Daemon just threw the bag over to the area where everyone else bag was, and started to drag Tsuna to the water with a beach ball in his other hand. Everyone else finally snapped out of their trance and ran after the two hoping to catch them. When they got to the water they saw Tsuna splashing water at Daemon, as Daemon just splashed more water back.

"Hey guys, get over we are going to start picking the teams now." Lal shouted at them. All of them nodded as they made their way over there.

"Ok Luce, Yuni, Tsuna and I will not be playing so that leaves us with 31 people. hhmmm, so who wants to sit out for the game." Lal said and asked looking at people to see you has their hand up. He saw Shoichi hand up and pointed to the area next to the volleyball net. He went over there and sat next to Tsuna along with the girls.

"We will have 2 teams. Now who would like to be the captain of a team." Lal asked when she saw 2 hands up.

"Reborn captain of team 1. Colonenello captain of team 2. Now Reborn pick a person to be on your team." Lal said before going to the Tsuna and the others telling them something.

"I pick Gokudera-kun." Reborn said pointing at him. Gokudera just 'tch'ed and went over staying behind him.

"Yamamoto" Colonnello said arms crossed over his chest.

**After 10 minutes~ Beach~ 10:30am**

The teams were finally picked out and Luce, Yuni, Lal, Chrome and Tsuna found out what there were suppose to do during the game.

Team 1 people were: Reborn, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari, Xanxus, Bel, Levi, Fon, Mammon, Asari, Daemon, Byakuran, Spanner, Kikiyo and Daisy.

Team 2 people were: Colonnello, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Squalo, Fran, Lussuira, Verde, G, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Zakuro, Tokiabuts and Skull.

"Okay let's start but before that Yuni and Chrome will do the scores, Luce injuries, Myself referee and Tsuna will be giving the prize. Now Tsuna say what the prize is." Lal said and ordered to Tsuna. Tsuna just blushed and stood up.

"T-The team that wins, each person in that will get a k-kiss on the c-cheek and the c-captain will get a k-kiss on the... l-lips." Tsuna said blushing harder at ever word. Once the boys that were playing heard that they immediately got ready, wanting to win.

"First team to 25 points wins. Now begin." Lal explained throwing up the ball.

**1 hour later~ 11:30am~ After the game**

"Reborn's team won, now go get your prize." Lal said in a bored tone. Reborn's team went over and to Tsuna who stood there blushing about it. One by one they got their kiss on the cheek till it was Reborn's turn. Reborn went up to him and lifted his chin with his finger and thumb, making Tsuna blush at are close he was. Reborn then leaned in and put his lips to Tsuna. He used his other arm to wrap around his waist deepening the kiss. Tsuna blushed really hard as the kiss finished. Reborn just smirked as the other boys went green in envy.

"L-lets go for lunch now." Tsuna suggested looking down at the sand. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the cafe (or whatever it's called) to get lunch.

**Inside the cafe or whatever it's called~ 11:35am**

They enter and went up stairs to the second floor to have lunch since it's the only place they can fit all the people. Bel sat next to Tsuna on his left as Fran sat on his right before anyone could.

"So what are you going to get Tsuna-kun?~" Bel asked as he put down his menu. Tsuna 'hmmm' before pointing at the picture hamburger with had fries and a soft drink. Bel nodded and told the waiter as he wrote it down. As they waited they played truth or dare with an empty plastic bottle they found.

"kufufufu I'll spin first." Mukuro said as he spin the bottle. It landed on Fon.

"Truth or dare." Mukuro asked pointing at him.

"Truth." Fon said without hesitation. Mukuro just 'hmmm'ed then thought of one.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Mukuro asked smirking. Fon blushed and covered Tsuna ears so he couldn't hear it.

"Tsuna-san." Fon said then uncovered Tsuna who was confused. Tsuna was about to ask who, but the food came so he decided to ask later.

**After eating~ Beach~12:05pm**

Everyone changed out of their swim suit, had a shower and packed their stuff as they went back to the hotel. They didn't know what to do now so everyone decided to get some rest before dinner as they had a long day.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Tsuna asked tilting his head cutely. They boys blushed and thought.

"The girls and I are going shopping so do whatever you guys like." Lal said in a bored tone.

"How about going to the theme park?" Tsuna asked as they enter the hotel. Everyone apart from the girls and Tsuna said yes to it and started to go into the elevator.

* * *

**Vanessa: Now everyone this is the last chance to vote before closing on the 8/12/13. The new chapter will come out 9 or 10 so vote and you can vote for more then one pairing and more than once. **

**SO VOTE!**


End file.
